


𝐒𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐍𝐃𝐈𝐏𝐈𝐓𝐘, ᵗʰᵉ ˡⁱᵒⁿ, ᵗʰᵉ ʷⁱᵗᶜʰ, ᵃⁿᵈ ᵗʰᵉ ʷᵃʳᵈʳᵒᵇᵉ

by eggtacy



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Pevensies, Gen, POV Multiple, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtacy/pseuds/eggtacy
Summary: Anna Brooke was a mystery to all who met her. She was wicked smart, yet failed her classes, gentle yet always getting into fights, from a middle class family yet she walked and acted like she was a Queen.The most confusing thing of all was her sudden friendship with the Pevensie children.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Kudos: 1





	𝐒𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐍𝐃𝐈𝐏𝐈𝐓𝐘, ᵗʰᵉ ˡⁱᵒⁿ, ᵗʰᵉ ʷⁱᵗᶜʰ, ᵃⁿᵈ ᵗʰᵉ ʷᵃʳᵈʳᵒᵇᵉ

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found on 𝙬𝙖𝙩𝙩𝙥𝙖𝙙, under the name 𝙀𝙜𝙜-𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙘𝙮. :)

"Miss Brooke, hurry up!" 

Anna groaned, pulling the sheets further over her head. She had no intention of getting up anytime soon - her bed was far too comfy. 

"Miss Brooke, you're going to be late!" 

Nope. No way. It was the 1940's, for heaven's sake. She rolled over, stubbornly squeezing her eyes shut to block out the light. Damn Mrs James, opening her blinds. 

Suddenly, her covers were ripped off her, leaving her unprotected against the cold winter air. Mrs James shot her a triumphant look, already folding the sheets so Anna couldn't pull them back over herself. 

"It's so early!" Whined Anna, shoving her fluffy slippers on to protect her feet from the freezing floor.

"It's nearly nine, Miss Brooke. It's not my place to say it, but you sleep in far too late." Anna scowled at the maid, but reluctantly left to begin getting ready.

There was no time for breakfast, so Anna's mother ended up buying her a warm roll from a baker on the way to the station. It was nearing ten O'clock when Anna and her mother finally found a space to park.

The train station was incredibly crowded, and Anna barely had enough time to say goodbye to her mother before she was climbing onto the train. Poking her head out of one of the windows, she waved goodbye to her mother.

Blinking away the tears that had gathered in her eyes, Anna began to search for an empty compartment. There was a book she had been meaning to read, called Little Women; one of the few teachers who she liked, Mr Young, had recommended it to her.

It wasn't long before she found a compartment that was empty, and she settled down to read. For ten minutes she stared at the beginning sentence, willing her mind to absorb the words. Yet it seemed that no matter what, her mind always went back to her home in London. 

Voices outside of the compartment jolted her back to the present, and she looked up in time to see a boy, around the age of 14 poke his head in. He had a friendly face, hair like the sun and warm eyes.

"Do you mind if my siblings and I sit here? My little sister isn't fond of crowded places." Grateful for the distraction, Anna nodded eagerly and gestured to the empty seats.

"Come on, you lot!" The boy, she realised, must've been the oldest. He carried himself in such a way that you felt inclined to do as he said.

Trailing after him were three other children - two girls and two boys in total. The eldest girl had dark hair that was neatly pinned back, and a serious expression on her face, but when she locked eyes with Anna she smiled and her face lit up.

The other boy had dark hair and murky blue eyes. His pale face was littered with freckles, and his eyebrows were furrowed in what looked like a permanent frown.

The youngest was the second girl. Anna could already tell that she would like her - her face was round and, like her brother, she had freckles splattered over her nose. Her hair was cut short, framing her face and she would look almost angelic, had it not been for the mischievous spark in her eyes.

"I'm Peter Pevensie. These are my siblings, Susan, Edmund and Lucy," The first boy introduced, nodding to the Pevensie children as he did so. 

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Anna Brooke," Anna replied, giving them all a smile.

"Do you know who you're going to get?" Asked Lucy, who had taken the seat next to Anna.

"An old friend of my father has agreed to look after me for a while. I don't suppose you've heard of Professor Kirke? I know he came down to London and visited the schools sometimes," Answered Anna. Lucy squealed gleefully and threw herself at Anna. 

"We're going to stay with Professor Kirke too! This is splendid! Isn't it splendid, Peter?" Lucy babbled, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's splendid, Lucy," Peter said, hiding his amused smile behind his hand.

"What luck that we sat in your compartment!" Laughed Susan, and the others joined in. Even Edmund appeared to relax slightly.

The Pevensies and Anna spent the train ride swapping stories and eating their lunches. Anna learned that she was the same age as Edmund ("Wow, you're so old!" Lucy had exclaimed, to which Anna replied, "Gracious, Lucy, I'm only a year or two older than you!") and that they went to the same school.

"I can't believe I didn't recognise one of you!" Anna had said, eyes disbelieving. 

"Now that I think about it, you do look familiar. Don't we have the same science class?"

"Oh yeah, you sit next to Mary Jones, right?" Everyone chuckled at that - Mary Jones had made it her life's goal to prank every teacher in the school.

It was late in the evening before the train stopped at their station. The five children dragged their suitcases down to the platform, looking around at the desolate station.

"The Professor knew we were coming?" Susan said, but she sounded unsure.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labelled?" Tried Edmund. Anna crossed her arms, shooting him a look that he would quickly become familiar with.

"All five of us? From different families? I don't think so." Edmund opened his mouth to deliver a biting retort, but Peter interrupted.

"Mrs Macready?" Anna turned, and, sure enough, there was a carriage waiting for them.

"I'm afraid so. Is that it then? Haven't you bought anything else?" Mrs Macready sniffed. Anna immediately decided she didn't like the woman.

"No, ma'am, it's just us," Said Peter, squinting against the sun.

"Small favours," Mrs Macready said, gesturing impatiently for them to get in.

As they drew closer to the school, Anna, squished into the seat in between Susan and Edmund, began to feel a warm, tingling feeling in her chest. It felt exactly how the characters in her books did when they arrived home. For Anna, who had never left London before, began to feel uncomfortable. 

All traces of discomfort vanished, however, when she saw the house. It was three stories high, and the surrounding grounds seemed to stretch on for miles. The Professor was obviously very well-off.

As soon as they entered the house, Mrs Macready began lecturing them on the rules.

"The professor is unaccustomed to having children in his house, and as such, there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shouting' or running', no improper use of the dumbwaiter," Her eyes snapped to Susan, who was reaching out to touch one of the busts decorating the room, "NO touching of the historical artifacts, and, above all, there shall be no disturbing of the Professor.

Anna and Edmund shared a look. What a merry woman, Anna thought.

Sitting in her bed that night, Anna tossed and turned. The sheets, like Lucy had said, were scratchy, and the odd feeling in her chest had returned after tea. It was many hours later that she finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. :)


End file.
